


All For Despair

by Nullifier



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Some of the Remnants of Despair boys meet up for the first time in months, sharing videos of the despair-filled torture they’ve each inflicted on their unwilling victims. Hearing each other’s stories, they decide to hold a ritual to experience the greatest despair possible.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	All For Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my most gruesome story so far, so you've been warned!

Nekomaru approaches the door of the mansion, loudly banging on the door.

Nekomaru: “Yo, Fuyuhiko! I’m here!”

The door opens and the short gangster appears from the other side.

Fuyuhiko: “There’s a doorbell, you know! Are you trying to break down the door?!”

Nekomaru: “Of course! Don’t you want to feel the despair of having your door broken down?”

Fuyuhiko reaches up to Nekomaru’s shirt and pulls his face towards his own, pointing a gun directly at Nekomaru’s head.

Fuyuhiko: “Hmmm, that does sound despairingly interesting, but not as despairingly interesting as shooting out the brains of my own friend.”

Nekomaru: “Hahaha! I’ll have to pass. I haven’t finished spreading enough despair, after all!”

Fuyuhiko puts his gun back in his pocket.

Fuyuhiko: “Follow me. The guys are all here.”

The two walk towards the living room to find the rest of the boys from class 77-B waiting.

Kazuichi: “Yo, Nekomaru! ‘Bout time you came!”

Nekomaru: “Yo, Kazuichi!”

Suddenly Nekomaru feels a chill go down his spine as he feels a small pair of hands squeezing his butt.

Teruteru: “Hmmm… not quite the same as a girl’s chest, but this will have to do.”

Nekomaru: “Oi, Teruteru! Where are you touching?!”

Nekomaru picks up Teruteru to get him off. He then looks around the room, noticing some people missing.

Nekomaru: “Hm? Ryota and Nagito still aren’t here?”

Teruteru: “Last I saw Nagito, he was playing with some girls.”

Kazuichi: “And last I talked to Ryota, he said he was searching for Ryota. I really envy him, the guy’s so full of despair he’s already forgotten who he is.”

Tanaka: “Hmph, a mere mortal such as yourself could not possibly comprehend what’s happening. Clearly, he’s out searching for his doppelganger in order to feel the despair of dying at any moment!”

Kazuichi: “Hah? Talk in English, would you? None of us can understand you.”

Suddenly the group gets startled as the sound of a gunshot rings throughout the room. The boys look over at Fuyuhiko who shot his gun at the roof.

Fuyuhiko: “Shut the fuck up! Don’t forget why we all gathered together! Now sit your asses down!”

All the boys sit down, ready to share stories of their escapades ever since they set out on their journeys as the Remnants of Despair.

Fuyuhiko: “So who wants to start?”

Kazuichi: “Oh! Oh! Me! Me!”

Kazuichi raises his hand excitedly, wanting to share his stories.

Fuyuhiko: “Well? Go on! This ain’t high school anymore, just say it!”

Kazuichi takes out a tablet and begins playing around with it.

Kazuichi: “Well, I went around with my machines capturing a buncha guys, strapped them down, and tortured them. Here, take a look.”

Kazuichi shows them the tablet where they see a man strapped down naked to a chair. They watch as one of the chairs starts forcing the man’s arms and legs apart. They see the Kazuichi in the video release two robots that look like giant flies that fly towards the man’s crotch. The machines each clamp onto one of the man’s balls. The video focuses on the man’s crotch and the group gets a close look as the machines reveal a drill from inside their bodies that begins spinning. The man starts screaming and struggling in the chair to no avail as the machines drill directly into the man’s balls. Once the drills pierce all the way into the man’s balls, the machines remove the drills and very slowly and painfully squeeze out the contents of the man’s balls, releasing them like toothpaste for the boys watching the video to see.

Fuyuhiko: “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Kazuichi: “Well? Think you guys can top that?”

Tanaka: “Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha! Is that the best you could do?”

Kazuichi: “Hah?! What do you mean by that?!”

Tanaka: “All you did was destroy that mortal’s source of power to inflict physical pain, but did you not consider inflicting mental pain to your victim?”

Kazuichi: “That’s-”

Tanaka: “Exactly! When picking a sacrifice, one must be sure to bring out the truest depths of despair from his victim! Here, take a look at this!”

Tanaka takes out his tablet and shows his own despair-filled video. The boys see a man tied up against a normal chair naked, his legs spread far apart and Tanaka pinning down an unknown dog that was whimpering.

Man: “Let go of him!!”

The boys see the man with tears streaming down his face, yelling at Tanaka to let go of the dog. Tanaka then lets go and sends the dog back to the man. The man has a look of relief, glad that his dog was alright. However, that look changes as soon as the dog jumps on the man’s body, knocking him on the ground. They then hear the man screaming as the dog starts tearing at the man’s crotch, eating the delicious morsel located between the man’s legs.

Tanaka: “See that? That was the look of betrayal, as the sacrifice’s minion turned on its master.”

Nekomaru: “Bahaha! I like the way you work, Tanaka! So much for man’s best friend!”

Nekomaru grabs out his own tablet now and pulls up his despair video.

Nekomaru: “Actually, I went with a similar method.”

The boys look over at Nekomaru’s screen to find a large group of boys and men all tied up against poles with their legs tied behind the poles and their crotches on full display. On the opposite side, they see a smaller group of teenage soccer players lined up with terrified looks on their faces.

Nekomaru: “Come on! All you maggots get yourselves together! You wanna go to nationals or not?!”

Boy: “B-but, that’s my brother-”

Nekomaru: “That’s the whole point of the exercise! If you hesitate now, then you’ll only hesitate when you have to shoot the winning goal at the nationals!”

The Remnants of Despair watched as the soccer player has tears streaming down his face, whispering a quiet “I’m sorry” as he charges towards his brother and kicks his brother’s balls with all his might, instantly obliterating his balls with one powerful kick.

They continue watching as the rest of the boys do the same, each one breaking the balls of their brothers, fathers, uncles, best friends, and even their boyfriends. All of them starting off terrified and slowly going insane, brutally destroying their balls without even batting an eye. Once all of the guys tied up to the poles had all their balls destroyed, the members of the soccer team then start fighting each other, brutally popping each other’s balls until not a single pair of balls were left in the group.

Fuyuhiko: “Fuck, you stole my idea!”

Fuyuhiko takes out his tablet and shows the boys his despair-filled video. The group sees Fuyuhiko with a gun next to a guy’s head. Across the room are three other men all tied up naked with their mouths gagged.

Fuyuhiko: “Now then, choose. Your brother, your father, and your boyfriend. I want you to crawl up to two of them and pop their balls. Whoever is left will be the one I release.

The boys watch as the man slowly crawls towards his father first. They see that the man’s legs have been bound together, so there is no way for him to run.

Man: “I’m sorry, Dad. I’ll try to make this as painless as possible.”

The man has tears streaming down his face as he tries to crush his father’s left ball with his bare hands. The man’s dad is screaming through his gag as the man is too weak to crush his dad’s ball with his bare hands. He then takes the ball in his mouth, in hopes of making things less painful with his teeth. He bites down as hard as he can, finally crushing the ball in his mouth and getting a taste of his dad’s ball. He then takes his dad’s other ball in his mouth and starts chewing on it until finally, both of his dad’s balls have been popped in his mouth. Strangely enough, the man doesn’t stop and only continues to chew on his dad’s balls as his dad continues to let out muffled screams through his gag. Once the dad passes out, the man opens his mouth and releases the sack of mush, licking his lips having tasted a brand new flavor he had never known before.

The man then turns towards his brother, whose eyes are filled with fear. After all, he had just witnessed his brother turn into an animal. The man then starts crawling towards his brother who’s trying his best to escape, but to no avail. The man has now pinned his brother down and has started chewing on his brother’s balls, thoroughly breaking down his testes. Once both balls popped in the man’s mouth, he grit his teeth and ripped his brother’s scrotum right off, eating the sack of mush and swallowing the whole thing. Now that the only two straight men in the man’s family have been castrated, his family line has officially ended.

The man now goes up to his lover and hugs him. The man’s lover lets out a sigh of relief, glad that the man had chosen to spare him. However, the lover’s expression very quickly goes from relief to fear as the man whispers something in his ear.

Man: “I can’t wait to see how you taste.”

The man then goes down and starts licking his lover’s cock, getting his tongue under his foreskin to get him nice and hard. He then puts his lover’s left ball in his mouth and looks up to see his lover shaking his head and trying to escape the restraints. The man ignores his lover and chomps down hard, slowly breaking his lover’s ball as he tries to savor the flavor. He then pops one ball, and then the other, and in a similar fashion with his brother, rips off his lover’s sack of mush, eating the whole thing. He doesn’t stop there, though. He starts biting down on his lover’s cock, breaking it up into a few pieces as he quickly chomps down on the entire thing, finishing off the rest of his lover’s manhood. The group watches as the man starts crawling back to his brother and father and finishing off the rest of their manhoods as well.

Teruteru: “Ah, I see that you went with a similar approach as me, Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko: “Are you fucking kidding me? Will you guys stop fucking copying me?!”

Teruteru: “Now now, you should’ve thought of that when you were going up against the Super High School Level Chef.”

Teruteru takes out his tablet and shows his video to the group. The group sees two men tied up, one on a chair, and another tied up on a countertop. The group watches as Teruteru takes out a small kitchen knife and puts it up against the man on the countertop’s ballsack. He quickly but carefully cuts off the entire scrotum without damaging any other part of the man’s crotch. He pulls off the man’s scrotum, letting his naked oysters hang out on top of the cold kitchen table.

Teruteru takes the removed scrotum and packs some freshly-cooked rice into it. He takes out a piece of string to tie up the scrotum to close it off and uses a blowtorch to seal up the end of it, creating one giant ball of rice. He then takes off the string and puts the scrotum filled with rice onto a hot pan and starts frying it up.

As the scrotum of rice starts frying, Teruteru goes back to the man and takes a hot knife to slowly and painfully cut off the man’s hard cock, sealing up the blood inside his giant sausage to keep it hard. Teruteru grabs the man’s severed cock by the head and starts slicing the other side in half 4 times lengthwise. He throws the man’s cock into the pan with the rice ball, causing the ends to curl up just like an octopus-weiner.

Finally, he takes the man’s naked testicles and covers them generously in some cold tempura batter and some panko breadcrumbs. He rolls the table the man is on over to the deep fryer and, while they are still connected to his body, dumps the man’s balls into the hot oil, causing the man to let out the loudest, muffled up screams imaginable before finally passing out. Teruteru goes ahead and finishes cooking the meal, searing all sides of the scrotum rice ball equally, getting nice curls on the octopus-weiner shaped cock, and crisping up the tempura testicles.

Teruteru cuts the testicles off from the man and places it on a plate together with the rice ball and the sausage and serving it up for the man tied up in the chair.

Teruteru: “Here you go, a despairingly delicious Japanese dish. Enjoy! After all, this will be the last time you ever get a taste of your boyfriend.”

The group watches as tears stream down the man’s face as Teruteru force-feeds the man the delicious remains of his boyfriend’s manhood.

Kazuichi: “Kaaaah! All these videos are making me so horny!”

Tanaka: “Ngh- Indeed, these sacrilegious videos have caused demons to enter and crawl down my body. Even I am having trouble resisting the sensation in my loins.”

Nekomaru: “Ha ha ha! Gotta love how we all thought of similar ideas! Of course popping a guy’s balls is the hottest, most despairing thing possible!”

Fuyuhiko: “Exactly. Fuck, I can’t take it anymore, I need to fap!”

Fuyuhiko unzips his pants and starts jacking himself off at the sight of the videos. In a similar fashion, the rest of the guys did the same, all jacking themselves in front of each other. Well, all except for, surprisingly, the biggest pervert of them all, Teruteru.

Fuyuhiko: “Hm? This ain’t like you, Teruteru. I expected you to be the first guy to be jacking it.”

Teruteru: “Oh, that’s impossible.”

Fuyuhiko: “Impossible? The fuck you mean by that?”

Teruteru: “Well…”

Teruteru proceeds to take off his pants, revealing a smooth, empty crotch to the rest of the boys.

Kazuichi: “Whoa, Teruteru, don’t tell me that-”

Nekomaru: “You’re a girl?!”

Teruteru: “Tsk tsk tsk, no no, of course not. I just castrated myself. After all, what’s more despair-inducing than for the eternally horny Teruteru to no longer be able to touch himself?”

Tanaka: “Heh heh heh. Hah hah hah! I underestimated you, Teruteru! The Supreme Overlord of Ice applauds your dedication to the dark arts; however, I shall take you down and reclaim my title as the strongest practitioner of the dark arts!”

Kazuichi: “Dude, in English?”

Fuyuhiko: “I see, castration, huh? I guess as the Remnants of Despair, this sounds like the ultimate sacrifice for our cause.”

Nekomaru: “Ha ha ha! Yeah, I’d hate to lose my balls! To think we all came up with the same idea for spreading despair, but only Teruteru was smart enough to make himself despair!”

Fuyuhiko: “Yeah. Fuck, I hate how fucking stupid I’ve been. I guess this whole meeting was worth it after all. Now we can redeem ourselves as the Remnants of Despair.”

The four uncastrated boys all looked at each other and nodded, intending to end their own sex lives in order to achieve the highest form of despair possible.


End file.
